


The Red Light District

by FriendFicWriter



Series: Friend [1]
Category: BoJack Horseman, Bob's Burgers (Cartoon), No Fandom
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, friend-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendFicWriter/pseuds/FriendFicWriter
Summary: very brief story about trip to The Red Light District.





	The Red Light District

The Dominatrix had liberated him. Her praise for the friend-fic filled him with joy. What could make him happier than writing these stories for her? She wasn't his mistress, just a strong woman he desired to please, the same as all the other women in the world.

How liberated? Liberated enough to suggest a trip to The Red Light District? Nothing more than that, just a trip to check it out. The Dominatrix had suggested the trip before; But He had worried what relationship the people there would think they had. Having become closer than ever; The bottom now realized that they could just tell people that they were friends: kinky kinky friends.

But, liberated enough to tell The Dominatrix he was considering a commemorative buttplugg? Nothing at all big, a starter buttplugg; To inspire more and better fic. What could be better than that. Of course he'd share this with The Dominatrix; He knew there'd be no judgement at all.

All of the fic is for her (really for them to share).


End file.
